With the introduction of LED based lighting in home and professional environments, people will have the possibility to create and change the perceived atmosphere of the environment. People know the possibility of dimming the lighting level and switching on spotlights to increase the cosines in the environment. On short term, they will have the possibility to create more atmospheres by using LED lighting on walls and objects, by changing the color temperature of the ambient lighting in the room, or by creating spots of lights to support their activities. The increase in possibilities is at the cost of an increase in the amount of controls. With LED lighting, it is also possible to create color gradients on a wall by addressing the individual LED-groups of a luminary. Also this is at the cost of having more controls.
Currently, atmospheres can be provided by programming the lighting infrastructure with scenes: every scene contains the control values of the lamps and lamp groups. When activating a scene, these controls are sent to the lamps and lamp groups. But when the amount of controls increases, it becomes more difficult to determine and fine-tune individual lamps, to create a balanced and appealing light setting. The approach of controlling individual lamps will change.
In some lighting systems such as the amBX™ implementation of the Applicant, which may create an ambient lighting experience depending on for example a computer game, an approach is used where the lighting atmosphere or desired lighting experience is determined by the specification of controls for a specific device. For controlling an amBX™ device such as a LED wallwasher a so-called asset is used. An asset is a short script in XML (Extended Markup Language), which specifies the creation of a certain light effect with the addressed amBX™ device. However, this approach is restricted to a specific device and depends on the device location. Thus, the lighting experience to be created depends on the specific lighting infrastructure, particularly on the available lighting devices and their capabilities. A transfer of scripts designed for creating a desired lighting experience to a different lighting infrastructure is very costly and complicated.